Imprescindible
by SumikoAIX
Summary: Karasuno vuelve a casa luego de un partido. Una vez que el equipo se disipa, Hinata y Kageyama tienen una pequeña plática, donde la conclusión implícita es que siempre necesitarán del otro. [Yaoi] [Kageyama x Hinata]


**Hola a todos (:**  
>Bueno, en primer lugar, gracias por estar aquí y darle una oportunidad a esto ;w; !<br>Siempre había querido escribir algo de estos dos, pero nunca estuve segura..hasta ahora. Sólo espero que no tengan muchas expectativas, es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta pareja...

En fin. Esto está basado en el capítulo10 del animé, vale? (el final del partido entre Karasuno y la Asociación de vecinos -w- )

**Gracias por darle oportunidad!**

**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece ni nada de eso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente. El azul marino inundaba el cielo, que yacía decorado con estrellas brillantes y nubes oscuras. El equipo de Karasuno salía del gimnasio con ánimos renovados: tenían un gran guardián como líbero y la _estrella _del equipo había decidido regresar con ellos. El ambiente se sentía cálido y tranquilo, extrañamente silencioso.

Poco a poco fueron separándose de acuerdo a sus respectivos caminos a seguir. Primero, Tsukki y Yamaguchi, luego, Asahi, Daichi y Sugawara; y finalmente, Tanaka y Nishinoya, por lo que sólo quedaron Hinata y Kageyama. Caminaban en silencio, uno junto al otro, con sus bicicletas a su lado.

_"Mientras yo esté aquí, eres invencible"._

Llevaba sus ojos entrecerrados mientras esas palabras seguían resonando en su mente. Vio de soslayo al más alto, que se mantenía temple. Volvió la vista hacia abajo, algo contrariado. Aún no se sentía del todo satisfecho con lo que debía terminar de asumir. Siempre quiso ser la _estrella_ del equipo, tal y como el 'pequeño gigante'….pero, no podía serlo después de todo ¿no? Bien, eso no quería decir que fuese malo. Tal y como había dicho Asahi-san "el jugador más genial debe ser al que el equipo contrario teme". Sonrió. _‹‹No está mal después de todo…. ››_ se dijo con ánimos.

−Kageyama. –llamó, deteniéndose. El más se detuvo un par de pasos más allá y le vio de frente. Llevaba su mirada castaña contra el piso.

−¿Qué? –respondió neutro. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que el pelinaranja decidiera responder.

Tomó aire brevemente y se inclinó de súbito frente al ojiazul. –G-g…¡Gracias! –dijo (gritó). Se sentía tenso, tanto que no notó en qué momento el _setter _llegó delante de él.

−¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó sonando más duro de lo que querría.

Se estremeció asustado, y nervioso. Se irguió para verle de frente, y sin pensarlo, retrocedió un paso. –B-bu-bueno….e-esto-ya sabes…−terminó musitando casi inaudible y desviando el rostro. Intercalaba sus ojos entre algún punto de la acera y el rostro de Kageyama. –Bueno…−murmuró al ver que el otro seguía viéndole, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Su rostro parecía más relajado de lo usual y el azul de sus ojos, más nítido y profundo a la vez; con expresión neutra y natural. Le sentaba bien. −…me hiciste sentir…muy bien hoy…ya sabes, en medio del partido. –explicó aún en un murmullo. −…yo−continuó− había perdido la confianza…y mi voluntad. –volteó a verle con expresión resignada, avergonzado. –Gracias.

El más alto seguía frente a él, observando con atención.

−Ah, sólo es eso− comentó con desgano.

−¡Cómo que "sólo eso"! ¡Fue muy algo muy importante para mí, tonto! –reclamó ofendido, encarándolo y sin medir sus palabras.

−Escucha− espetó endureciendo su tono.−No entiendo por qué todavía no puedes reconocer todo el potencial que tienes – habló sin abandonar la neutralidad en su rostro− pero ten en cuenta esto: −dio paso más hacia él, acortando la distancia– Mientras yo esté a tu lado, eres el más fuerte en la cancha, Hinata.

Eso le cortó la respiración de golpe, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Pasaron varios segundos en que la escena parecía una imagen congelada. Mantenían sus ojos fijos en los del otro, casi como en una especie de trance.

Sería difícil explicar qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno, ya que ni ellos mismos lo sabían con exactitud, por lo que sus cuerpos fueron tomando el control dentro de la extraña micro atmósfera que se había creado.

Kayegama dio un paso más, cerrando por completo la distancia entre ambos, a lo que Hinata respondió apoyando ambas manos contra sus hombros y elevándose sobre la punta de sus pies, con lo que sus rostros quedaron separados por unos cuantos (y miserables) milímetros (ambas bicicletas cayeron, quedando en alguna parte del suelo, a quién le importa). Aún viéndose a los ojos: Hinata con aire desafiante y ligeramente desconcertado, Kageyama con seriedad y nerviosismo. Pero nada de eso impidió que, por un momento, por un efímero y casi instantáneo momento, cerraran sus ojos con fuerza para dar paso a un suave contacto entre sus labios.

Una descarga eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza. El pulso se aceleró dramáticamente y un sentimiento cálido floreció en sus pechos.

Por un breve momento, el pelinaranja sintió algo que jamás había sentido, como si toda la emoción de una victoria se encerrara en un segundo: todo un éxtasis.

Pero luego, reaccionó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, separándose bruscamente. Vio asustado a su compañero de equipo, se veía nervioso, desconcertado y….¿molesto?

_‹‹¿¡Q-qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir!?››_ gritó para sus adentros. _‹‹Está molesto…¡por supuesto que está molesto! ¿…qué debería hacer?›› _Desvió su rostro, recogió su bicicleta, y caminó a paso rápido en dirección contraria.

Huir debía ser la mejor opción.

Pero no llegó muy lejos.

Kageyama lo tomó por el antebrazo izquierdo, deteniéndolo, en un agarre tosco y brusco (y la bicicleta volvió a caer).

−¡L-lo siento, lo siento! –gritó aterrado y nervioso− ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando! – mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerzas mientras su cabeza negaba sin cesar. −¡Yo…-

El ojiazul haló con fuerza de su brazo para dejar al más bajo, nuevamente, contra él.

−¡Pero qué …!−iba a alegar. Mas fue imposible articular cualquier otra palabra. Nuevamente se unían sus labios. Sus orbes castañas yacían de par en par, estaba sorprendido. No le dio tiempo siquiera de intentar reaccionar: Kageyama acariciaba torpe, pero sutilmente, sus labios con los propios. El agarre entre la siniestra de Hinata estaba a la altura de ambos rostros, mientras que la mano libre del _setter_ rodeaba con firmeza la cintura del de tez clara, aferrándolo con fuerza e impidiendo que se alejara de él.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose hacer. Con su diestra rodeó el cuello del más alto y se empinó ligeramente, buscando incrementar la intensidad de lo que ahora era un beso necesitado y vehemente.

Gimió débilmente cuando sintió placentera intromisión. La lengua de Kageyama se abría paso por su boca, husmeando con cautela; sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Volvió a gemir, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, jadeaba de vez cuando mientras correspondía de la misma forma. Al instante, sintió que el otro lo tomaba con más fuerza. También jadeaba.

La temperatura subió. Sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Se preguntó si Kageyama estaría igual que él….de cualquier forma, sólo deseaba que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Transcurrieron, lo que parecían, varios minutos mientras sus labios se acariciaban con avidez. Era como si el instinto se hubiese apoderado de ambos. Gemidos ahogados y jadeos constantes era todo lo que se oía.

Finalmente, y a falta de aire, se separaron, quedando a escasos centímetros. Ambos jadeaban pesadamente. En un comienzo ambas miradas reflejaban ternura, y un atisbo de deseo. Pero bastó sólo un segundo para dar paso a la total estupefacción. Se separaron por completo, casi con terror, retrocediendo varios pasos. Todo el calor se transformaba en un sudor frío.

−¡Q-q-q…qué r-r-rayos..f-f…!− balbuceó gritando mientras temblaba. Sentía su rostro arder.

−¡C-cállate, idiota! ¡Eres muy ruidoso! –gritó también, exasperado. Su rostro habría hecho ver pálido a cualquier tomate.

−¡P-p-pe-per….!−se interrumpió así mismo al ver que el Kageyama se acercaba a paso firme y rápido, hasta quedar de nuevo frente a él. Se veía tenso. −¡Qué fue eso! – "preguntó" por fin.

Su expresión se endureció, sin disminuir en prominente sonrojo. No respondió (no sabía exactamente qué responder). Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros del más bajo y lo acercó hacía sí (brusco), lo que logró tranquilizar a Hinata.

Podía sentir, incluso, oír los potentes latidos del ojiazul. Quedó perplejo. Instantáneamente, llevó una mano hasta su propio pecho: sus latidos parecían ser aun más fuertes que los de Kageyama. Levantó la vista, encarándolo. −¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó bajando el volumen de su voz.

_‹‹¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?››_ respondió en su mente, exasperado_._ Poco entendía sobre la situación y no estaba, mentalmente, preparado para intentar descifrar algo de todo _eso_.

El cielo ennegrecía el panorama. Pocas eran las estrellas que podían apreciarse, se escondían entre nubes densas y azarosas. Cada ciertos lapsos se sentía una suave y fría brisa. Estaban apartados, en algún recodo solitario camino a casa, y a esas horas, no había (prácticamente) nadie en los alrededores.

−¿Kageyama? –llamó al ver que no daba señales de responder.

Contempló brevemente su pálido rostro, sus delicados labios, sus ojos enigmáticos y nítidos (casi hipnotizantes). Se veía tan vulnerable…y al mismo tiempo irradiaba una fortaleza excepcional y única. Siempre le llamó la atención, sin ser consciente de ello. Siempre se sintió atraído por lo todo lo que emanaba Shoyo Hinata.

−Se hace tarde. –dijo lo más neutral que pudo. Deshizo el agarre y volteó, yendo hacia su bicicleta.

Huir debía ser la mejor opción.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Hinata sostenía su muñeca izquierda con ambas manos. Volteó para ver los desafiantes orbes castaños escudriñarlo con impaciencia. Haló de él (con más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado) para volver a quedar uno frente al otro.

−Lo que dijiste antes…−dijo con firmeza y decisión. −¿Es cierto?

_‹‹¿¡…qué fue lo que dije!?››_ pensó alarmado. Aún no se recuperaba del todo después de….después del beso. De sólo pensarlo un potente escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió presión en su muñeca. Hinata podía ser pequeño, pero no había duda de que era muy _fuerte_.

−Ya sabes…−dijo bajando el volumen y desviando el rostro, avergonzado. − …que…mientras estés a mi lado, seré el más fuerte en la cancha. –terminó murmurando.

−Sí− asintió.

−Es injusto− alegó volviendo a verle. –Si es así, entonces …entonces siempre voy a necesitar que estés a mí lado.

−Siempre estaré a tu lado. –respondió (sin pensar). –Somos del mismo equipo. –agregó, temiendo haber dicho algo incómodo e inadecuado. Hinata asintió despacio, como asimilando todo lo que eso significaba.

−Está bien. –dijo a la par que soltaba la muñeca del más alto. –No lo olvidaré. –dijo con tono amenazante.

Estaban frente a frente, separados por unos míseros metros. Se observaron expectantes por varios segundos.

Hinata fue quien se acercó esta vez, con paso calmo y temple. Le vio con determinación, tenía las mejillas arreboladas. Pensó que lo mejor sería dar un paso atrás, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme, a la espera de lo que el pelinaranja tuviera que decirle. Pero nunca le oyó decir algo.

Hinata llegó hasta él, cortó la distancia inmediatamente, y sin darle tiempo de nada, se empinó para plantarle un sutil eso en la comisura de los labios.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto (sin poder evitarlo) a _proseguir_, mas no fue necesario. Tan rápido como vino, se fue. Hinata, ahora, se alejaba de él, yendo por su bicicleta y recogiéndola. Volteó lentamente, intentando seguirle con la mirada, aún anonadado y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

−Tampoco olvidaré _esto_. –ultimó serio (mucho más serio de lo que jamás le hubiese escuchado), montó la bici y pedaleó, alejándose de él.

Se quedó inmóvil, viendo la dirección en la que ya había desaparecido el _spiker_.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar esa noche.

.

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió con normalidad. El equipo tenía energías renovadas y el espíritu necesario para iniciar el campamento.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

_Nada._

Eso le hizo sentir…decepcionado. Casi estaba esperando a que volviera a suceder un encuentro como el de la noche anterior, o al menos algún alcance de ello. Pero Hinata estaba más emocionado por su primer campamento que por cualquier otra cosa.

Debía seguir su ejemplo y no darle más vueltas al asunto.

Sólo eran compañeros de equipo después de todo.

Se sentía decepcionado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ ;w;**

Lamento cualquier error que haya habido :c También lamento si alguno quedó muy OoC, como dije...nunca había escrito sobre estos dos...así que lo siento si fue el caso u.u

Muchas gracias por leer (L)  
>Cualquier crítica, comentario, sugerencia, opinión son bien recibidos (:<p> 


End file.
